Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic treatment device and a method of operating the same, and more specifically to an ophthalmic treatment device, which enables a user to perform treatment while checking a treatment region of fundus, and a method of operating the same.
Related Art
Recently, a technology of irradiating a beam, which can be absorbed the in human body, and changing a state of tissues with light energy is widely used. In particular, treatment devices using laser are used for treatment of various kinds of lesions related to skin disorders, eye disorders, neurological disorders, joint disorders, gynecologic disorders, etc.
A number of ophthalmic treatment devices using laser have been developed, which are used for treatment of lesions in an anterior segment of eye, such as cornea modification, glaucoma surgery, cataract surgery, etc. These days, many efforts are made to develop devices for treatment of macular degeneration and other various fundus lesions. One of those devices is introduced by Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0009846.
An existing ophthalmic treatment device utilizes lighting to enable a user to observe a retinal surface tissue which can be seen from the outside. However, it is not possible to obtain additional information on an internal tissue located at a predetermined depth below the surface, so it is difficult to check the treatment procedures or whether treatment is performed properly.